


I'll Meet You Halfway

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it as a personal pronoun, gender: no, his wiki page literally says, like that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon and Michael play board games.
Relationships: Michael &, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	I'll Meet You Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"Hello, Michael", Jon said, walking into his office and to his chair without sparing the yellow door on one side of his office a second glance. 

Michael stepped out holding a bunch of boxes. "Archivist! You're back!"

"I work here?"

"I know! Isn't that great!", It smiled, placing the several boxes it was holding onto his desk, "Wanna play games?"

"You want to play board games? Don't you have some people to terrorize or something?", Jon asked it. 

"I always have time for you. So what do you say?", Michael asked, smiling, which was a bit alarming. 

"Alright. But only for a little while. I do actually have to get work done", Jon sighed as he began to pick through the board games. 

"I want to play Monopoly", Michael said holding up the box. 

"Monopoly takes too long. And it's a mess. Why don't just play draughts or something?", Jon picked up the wooden box. As he did he noticed an engraving on the bottom of it, "Did you steal these games?"

"They weren't using them anymore", Micheal shrugged, "And I don't want to play draughts. Don't want to have to think that hard about it"

"Okay, I'll meet you halfway", Jon told it, "Let's play Cluedo"

Michael nodded and helped him set up the game board. 

* * *

"Dr. Black didn't commit suicide! That's not how the game works!"

"Well, who do you think did it then?"

"Miss Scarlett did it!"

"I did not!"

"Just because you're using her piece doesn't mean it's you!"

"Yes it does!"

"It does not"

"It was a suicide!"

"No it wasn't! You can't get that outcome!"

"Well I did!" 

"I'm sure you did! The murders always like to blame it on someone else!" 

Michael was about to say something back when the door opened and Tim stuck his head into the room. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yep! It's all good.", Jon tried to assure him. 

"Really? Because I heard screaming?"

"Nope. No screaming. Guess you're just hearing things. Sorry"

"Well, alright. See you later, boss", Tim said, and then left the room. If he noticed Michael he didn't say anything.

"Why don't we play Monopoly?", Jon asked, now done with the argument. 

"Only if you admit that it was suicide"

"It can't be suicide! That's not how it works!"

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
